


Jerza Week 2014 (aka in Which There Is Passion, Cake, Family, Reunion, Protect, Happy, and Injuries)

by VIP Potterhead (essyr)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Art, F/M, Jerza Week, Jerza Week 2014, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essyr/pseuds/VIP%20Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills for the Jerza Week 2014 prompts, passion, cake, family, reunion, protect, happy, and injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passion

**Day 1: Passion**

 

“Erza, what are you doing?" 

“Following you."

“What? Why? I have to get back to Crime Sorciere or Meredy will have my head."

“Aren't you, what, five years older than here?” 

“Doesn't make her any less scary. Anyways, what are you doing?” 

“I asked Lucy how she was always so open and carefree and happy.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“She told me.” 

“And…?” 

“She said to follow my passion.”


	2. Cake

**Day 2: Cake**

"You can open your eyes now."

Erza blinks to see Jellal in front of her with something in his hands.

"J-Jellal!" She exclaims, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you, didn't I?" He lifts up the silver plate in his hands. "What do you think?"

"It's, uh, you…"

"Er I know it's not perfect," Jellal suddenly butts in, flushing red. "I had the others help me. Meredy did most of the work."

Erza smiles. “No, it's fine. It's just.” She blushes. “You have some flour on your face. And shirt. And pants.”

Jellal looks down. “Oh. Oops. Hazards of making a cake, huh?”

"It's dangerous work. More so than being in an unattached vigilante guild as a fugitive from the Magic Council, taking out dark guilds left and right," she deadpans.

"Well, I'm used to that. This," he says, gesturing towards the cake with his chin, "Not so much."

Erza laughs, and it's a beautiful sound.

He holds the cake out towards his knight in shining armor.

"Happy birthday, Erza."


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, in which Crime Sorciere has a bit of an issue finding a place to stay due to their increased numbers, but Jellal feels like they'd just be a burden and couldn't possibly ask Fairy Tail for help. Naturally, Erza thinks this is stupid and won't drop the issue until he agrees to take his guild to Magnolia. At least temporarily.

**Day 3: Family**

** **

"For the last time, Erza, I can't."

"Of course you can. Why not?"

"But-"

"It's fine. You're welcome to stay with us at Fairy Tail at any time. Technically, after the whole Grand Magic Games fiasco, you're part of us."

"I-it's not just going to be me. The rest of the guild doesn't have a place to go, either. If it were just me and Meredy, or even with Ultear, it'd be much easier,but with the eight of us..."

"It's okay; there's more than enough room. Fairy Tail's a big guild. I can't just let my lover's guild roam around homeless while being prosecuted by the Magic Council. You did this for me once. Now it's my turn.

"After all, you're family now."


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka in which Erza decides to call everyone from Team Jellal (plus Kagura to represent Simon) together after the Grand Magic Games and invites Jellal without telling the others. Jellal gets cold feet right before entering the room where everyone else is, and Erza tries (and almost fails) to convince him that everything will be okay. (And it was, besides the whole everyone beating him up at first, but Erza managed to convince that he was okay. Really.)

**Day 4: Reunion**

"No, I can't. Please, Erza. Do they even know I'm coming?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you," Erza replied. "You haven't seen Sho and Wally for ages."

"Erza, last time I saw them, I was possessed by Ultear and tried to kill you. I know for a fact that Millianna is out for my blood."

"Kagura, too," Erza added nonchalantly. "Though I think things smoothed over a bit after the whole fight with Minerva. Plus, if she tries to kill you, I'll protect you."

"Kagura's foinf to be there?" Jellal's face blanched. "No, I'm definitely not going." 

"Stop being such a coward."

"I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense." Erza pecked him on the cheek. "You're a different person now. You're that person who helped save us all when we were kids, not the maniac who tried to resurrect Zeref afterwards.

Jellal looked towards the door again, contemplating whether or not to go in.

"Here." Erza grabbed Jellal's hand, holding it tightly in hers. "We can go in together."

They opened the doors.


	5. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka in which Erza is sick of people sacrificing themselves for her by throwing themselves in front of blasts of magic.

**Day 5: Protect**

It’s too familiar.

She sees the blast coming, and once again, she freezes. She can’t hear him over the roar of the blood pumping in her ears, but she sees his face transform, fear and worry taking hold as his eyes widen and his mouth open. She sees him running towards her, his intent clear in his eyes.

She cannot move, she cannot think, but she knows one thing: she will not let him throw away his life for her. She will never let anyone else throw their life away for her. Not after Grandpa Rob. Not after Simon.

Suddenly, her muscles unlock, and she can move, free from the shock and fear that held her still. But he is too close. He has already jumped and is almost in front of her. He is almost dead.

It is not, however, too late.

It all happens in less than a second. As he jumps, she grabs him, dragging him down and requipping into her Adamantine Armor before throwing herself in front of him, hoping that the blast wouldn’t be more powerful than Jupiter.

It isn’t.

* * *

"Why?" he croaks later, "Why would you do that? I was going to take the full force of the blast. Why risk yourself like that?"

She thinks his question is stupid. “It’s because I cannot let another person sacrifice themselves for me.”

His eyes widen. “My life is nothing compared to yours. You are everything good about this world, and me? I am only-”

"The noblest person ever to live in this land."

"I was trying to protect you."

"I know, which is why I had to return the favor."


	6. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka in which Erza and Jellal finally go out on a date to a fancy restaurant only to be discovered by a certain flying cat (aka an Exceed).

**Day 6: Happy**

"Your days are numbered, Happy..."


	7. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka in which Jellal is injured but Erza can’t go to him.

**Day 7: Injuries**

She should have expected this.

After all, her boyfriend was the leader of an unofficial vigilante guild whose sole purpose was to hunt down and destroy dark guilds. And, of course, he (along with the rest of a guild) was a wanted criminal. It made sense that she wouldn’t be able to get word from him if he were injured.

Yet the news still shocked her.

Meredy was the one who tells her. She sent a thought projection to the Fairy Tail guild hall, and Erza received it with a grim sense of dread.

_Erza, Jellal is injured. It shouldn’t be fatal, but he’s in bad shape. Unfortunately, we can’t tell you where the guild currently is, but I thought you’d want to know. You two are awfully close, after all!_

No, she shouldn’t be surprised. It was a risk that they both took as mages, and they had to accept that they couldn’t always be there for each other.

At least not physically.

Mentally, though, and perhaps spiritually, they are always together, Jellalanderza: Jerza. She can wish him well from her corner of the universe to his.

And that’s what really counts.


	8. Miscellaneous

**Day 8: Miscellaneous**

** **


End file.
